Fitting In
by CancerTurtle
Summary: Wii Fit Trainer "JA22", like most of the trainers, had never known anything outside of her job at the Wii Fit Institute. So when she unwittingly ends up competing in the Super Smash Bros. tournament, she's in for a whirlwind of new experiences.
1. Prologue - Farewell Wuhu

"Thanks for the workout. I always appreciate your company's services."

"Don't worry about it, Mr Trinen. I'm just doing my job. Be sure to work on your balance before our next workout and I'm sure you'll see some improvement." You wave goodbye as the fair-skinned Mii headed out the door of your studio. You are Wii Fit Trainer "JA22". That wasn't really your name, more like your serial number. As far as you could tell, you didn't have a name. Trainers didn't have names, Miis did.

You had just completed your fourth workout of the day with a very dedicated client. You had a five minute break before your next client would arrive, so you left your studio as well, and went to use the bathroom. The interior of the Wii Fit Institute was pretty much the same no matter where in the building you were; white, blue, and mirrors. It was so similar, that you didn't even register that you were passing your boss's office on the way to the bathroom.

You did, however, hear the voice calling out to you from the office. "JA22, get in here!"

You enter your boss's office, not feeling an ounce of worry as to why you had been called into his office, nor any emotion in particular. Your boss, a dark-skinned Mii with black hair by the name of Reggie, sat at his desk, reading a letter with the envelope lying on his desk. "Yes, sir?"

"Have you got any important clients lined up in the near future?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"No sir," you reply, having memorised your schedule by heart. "My last important client was Mr Trinen, whose workout just finished."

"Good." He gets up from his desk, handing you the letter. "This 'Master Hand' guy needs one of our trainers. You think you're up for some off-site work?" You quickly read through the letter.

 _Dear Mr Fils-Aime,_

 _We would like to request the attendance of one of your trainers at the Wii Fit Institute at our Super Smash Bros. Tournament. Should you find a trainer willing, simply tick the "YES" box at the bottom of this letter, and a transport will be there to collect them shortly._

 _Sincerely, Master Hand._

At the bottom of the letter was a pair of checkboxes, one labelled "YES" and the other labelled "NO". You were fairly new at the institute, but you believed you had enough experience for some off-site clients. "Yes, I should be able to do that."

"Good. Get your things, I'll have one of the other trainers cover your shifts while you're away. I don't know how they're supposed to tell when we tick the box, but we'll do that when you're ready."

You nod, and hand the letter back to your boss for now, before heading back to your room to collect everything you'd need. You didn't need much, mainly some extra clothes and fitness equipment. Most off-site clients had their own equipment, and just needed professional advice, but all trainers sent off-site took a few things with them just in case. In your case, you decided to take a soccer ball, some hula hoops, a yoga mat, and of course, a Balance Board. The Balance Boards were so popular they had even become the mascot of the Wii Fit Institute.

It didn't take you long to pack everything, and soon you were standing outside the Wii Fit institute, with your boss waiting for you. "Got everything?" he asks to make sure. You simply nod. Nodding back, he takes out a pencil and tick the box marked "YES" on the letter.

Mere moments after ticking the box, a roaring sound filled the air. Like the planes the Pilotwings Association used, only so much louder. A large shadow fell on the town, and the source of the roaring was revealed. A large, flying, metal object was landing in the town plaza, right next to the fountain. "Well, that was fast," you hear your boss mutter.

A hatch on the object, which you could only describe as a spaceship, opened up, revealing a set of stair. Someone came out of the hatch and down the stairs, holding a piece of paper. They looked a lot like a Mii, but they had some sort of black, futuristic jumpsuit on, with a large M on the front, and some sort of helmet with an orange visor. They came over to you and your boss, reading whatever was on their sheet of paper intently.

"You the trainer Master Hand asked for?" From the voice, you assumed this Mii was male. Not sure what else to say, you just nod. You were starting to feel a little nervous about your first off-site client. You had heard rumours about trainers going rogue and never returning after being sent out of the institute, but you usually didn't pay gossip any mind.

Noticing your apprehension, the Mii-lookalike turns to your boss. "She's the one. I'm sure she'll do fine." His confidence is reassuring.

"Alright, come with me. You're the last stop I've got to make today, so we're heading back to the tournament grounds now." He heads back towards his ship, motioning for you to follow. You do so, waving goodbye to your boss. None of the other trainers had come out to see you off. You didn't blame them though; you knew they had clients to tend to. "Hurry it up, I want to be outta here before the crowd gets too big." Already the loud sound of the spaceship landing had drawn several Miis out of their houses and clubs to find out what the noise was. Deciding you didn't want to be a nuisance, you quicken your pace and board the spaceship.

The Mii-lookalike points to a small corridor inside the ship. "Second door on the left. You can stay there until we land."

Ignoring his bluntness, you thank the Mii-lookalike and enter the room he told you to go to. It wasn't much, just a bed, a table, and a chair. Clearly this wasn't meant to hold people for too long, just long enough to transport people to wherever they needed to go.

"Attention all passengers," you hear the Mii-lookalike's voice say through a speaker in the corner of the room. He sounds somewhat sarcastic and unenthusiastic. "We are now preparing for take-off. Please remain in your room until we have landed at the Smash Bros. tournament grounds. Thank you." You wondered what he meant by "all passengers". Were there more people on the ship than just you?

You put that out of your mind for now, as you hear the hatch close, and the engines start up. It seems a lot quieter from the inside. For now, you place your bag on the bed, and sit at the desk, watching as the ship took off, and Wuhu Island became a tiny speck in the distance.

* * *

 **And that's the prologue. This is a story revolving around one of the most unexpected newcomers in Smash 4, the Wii Fit Trainer. See, I've developed a bit of a headcanon that the Wii Fit Trainers are actually fitness-based androids created by the Wii Fit Institute that know nothing outside of their job as a fitness trainer. Here we follow the story of one trainer who ended up being sent to compete in the Smash Bros. tournament without realising it, and ending up discovering the world and whatnot. Yey.**

 **Also, the WFT's serial number, "JA22", is a reference to another fanfiction, The Smash Freshmen, by prastarkeepers. It's cool, go check it out.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Far From Home

You spent the majority of the trip warming up with some yoga in your room. It was a little difficult with how small the room you had been given was, but if they wanted you to come this urgently that they'd send a spaceship as soon as you agreed, you figured you should be ready as soon as you got there. Occasionally, you took a peek out the window, gazing out into the void of space as the stars rushed past. You had no idea how your institute had gotten so successful that even people from other planets would request its services. You couldn't help but wonder what kind of person this Master Hand was.

While performing the Tree pose, a slight bump almost knocks you off balance. Almost. As you lower your arms and legs, you hear the Mii-lookalike's voice over the speakers. He's just as sarcastic and unenthusiastic as he was before you took off. "Attention all passengers, we have now landed at the Smash Bros. tournament grounds. Please exit the space craft, and follow Master Hand's directions from there." Looking out the window, you saw that the ship hand landed in some sort of futuristic docking bay, with some kind of force field stopping space from sucking all the air out. There were a few spaceships like the one you were currently on, as well as a few you didn't recognise.

After packing up your yoga mat and putting it back in your bag, you take it with you as you leave your room. In the small corridor leading out to the hatch, you notice two other people, neither of which were the Mii-lookalike who had brought you here. They both looked like young boys, although they certainly weren't the Miis you were used to seeing on Wuhu Island. One had brown hair, and wore a shirt with a red "1" on it, and the other had a futuristic-looking blue helmet and suit, sort of like what the Mii-lookalike was wearing. What were they here for?

You follow behind them and leave the spaceship. Your jaw drops. In front of you was what you could only assume was Master Hand; a giant, floating, white gloved hand. You had no idea if your fitness training was even applicable to someone like this. The boy in red seemed pretty excited to see him, though.

A deep voice emanates through the air, presumably from the hand. "Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers tournament. I'm glad to see you were all able to make it. The veterans who have already replied to their invites are very eager to meet the first three new competitors for this year's tournament."

The boy in red could barely stand still, while the boy in blue just nodded, and looked kind of happy. You, on the other hand, were very confused. "Wait, new competitors?" you asked. "I think there's been some kind of mistake."

"In what way? We sent an invitation to your institute and you ticked the 'YES' box."

"We thought it was just some sort of request for our institution's services, not an invitation to some sort of tournament."

"Ah…" Master Hand turns slightly, possibly looking away from you. You couldn't really tell where he was looking, what with him being a giant hand and everything. "I suppose we should really make those invitations clearer for those who have never had any interaction with the tournament. Well, it's too late now, you're already here and you've ticked the box."

The boy in red speaks up. "Well, it's not like it's a legally binding contract or anything. She can still go home, right?"

Master Hand sighs. "Villager, you have much to learn about how things work here at the Smash Brothers tournament." The boy who was apparently named Villager looked down at his shoes, a little ashamed. "Regardless, you're here now. Even if this wasn't what you were expecting, I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here. Almost everyone does."

"Almost?" you ask.

Completely ignoring your question, Master Hand says, "Well, you three get to know each other, and I'll come get you once the veterans are ready for your arrival." With that, Master Hand turned and left the docking bay.

You weren't really sure what to think. You weren't here for some sort of off-site client. You had been called here for some tournament that you were supposed to compete in. What kind of tournament was it even? What were you supposed to do? You didn't know anything aside from what you had to do for your job.

Your thoughts are interrupted by the young boy that Master Hand had called Villager. "Hi, I'm Villager," he says enthusiastically. "What are your names?"

"I'm Mega Man, or Rock, if you prefer," the boy in blue says, shaking Villager's hand. "That's kind of a strange name you've got."

"Yeah, my parents were kind of weird. What about you, miss?" He turns to you expectantly.

You weren't really sure how to reply. "Me? Um, I don't have a name."

Villager and Mega Man both seem a bit surprised by this. "Well, what do people usually call you then?" Villager asks.

"I am Wii Fit Trainer JA22." That was really the only thing you could say with confidence here at this strange place out in space.

"That sounds more like a serial number than a name," Mega Man muses.

"That seems a bit long to be calling you all the time. Hm…" He puts his hand to his chin as he thinks, which allows you to see his hand. They almost resemble a Mii's hands, except that they're flatter and have a thumb. "How about we just call you 'Fit'?" he suggests.

"That… seems a bit informal."

"Well duh, that's the point of a nickname." Before you can reply, he goes off on an excited tangent. "Ah, I'm so excited. I can't believe I actually got invited this year!"

"So, you actually know about this tournament, then?" you ask. Perhaps you'd be able to find out some information about what you'd accidentally signed up for.

"Yeah. They made a stage based on my town for the last tournament. They even broadcast the matches to my world so we could watch."

"Do you think you could tell me a bit about it? I don't know anything about what's happening."

Before Villager could tell you anything, Master Hand came back into the docking bay, and called out to the three of you. "We're ready for you now. Please follow me."

Villager quickly turns to you and says, "I'll tell you later," before running off to where Master Hand was.

Mega Man laughs. "He is very excited about this."

"And I'm very confused," you reply.

"Heh. Come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Mega Man walks over to Master Hand, with you following at a slower pace. Villager calls out to you, "Come on, Fit! Hurry up!"

"I never said you could call me that," you grumble quietly, and quicken your pace to catch up. As Master Hand leads the tree of you through the hallway, you note the look of the place. Outside of the docking bay, the place looked very futuristic, but it was mainly decorated in greys and whites. It kind of reminded you of the Wii Fit Institute, which made you happy to have a little part of home here.

Eventually you came to a large door, although it felt a lot more welcoming than the one you had left the docking bay from. Master Hand went in first, and motioned for the three of you to follow. He called out to the people in the room, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the first three newcomers for this year's tournament."

Entering the room, you found it too be large, and mostly empty, but there were two large stair cases leading up to a second level, and several hallways branching off in different directions. The large room had several different people in it, although none of them looking like the type of people you were used to seeing back on Wuhu Island.

Master Hand continued his introductions. "First, we have Villager, from the town of Smashville." He gestured towards Villager as he said this. Several of the people in the room, who you assumed were other competitors in this tournament, clapped for him. "Next, all the way from the year 200X, we have Mega Man." Everyone clapped this time, and louder than they did for Villager. Was Mega Man really that big of a deal? "And finally, we have one of the Wii Fit Trainers from the Wii Fit Institute." You only received a few confused claps. You guessed the other competitors were just as confused about why you were here as you were.

"You should have plenty of time to introduce yourself and make friends later," Master Hand continued, "But for now, here are the current arrangements for the rooms, and a map of the new tournament grounds." Master Hand clicked his fingers, and a bunch of Mii-lookalikes similar to the one piloting the space ship, only without the helmet, came out of one of the hallways and started handing out sheets of paper. You hadn't noticed before, but unlike the Miis you knew, these Mii-lookalikes had proper fingers instead of ball-like hands. One came over to you and handed you two sheets of paper. One was, as Master Hand had said, a map of the complex. You were surprised by how large it was. The living quarters only made up a tiny section of the area, with the rest being used for… 'stages'? You'd have to ask what that meant later. The other was a list of names and numbers, indicating who was staying in which room. Apparently each room housed two people, and you'd be staying with someone named 'Samus Aran'.

"If you'll excuse me, I have other preparations to attend to. No other plans for today, but tomorrow we'll discuss plans for training sessions and practice matches, and the like." With that, Master Hand left, leaving you and everyone else to their own devices. Looking over at the other 'newcomers', you found Villager had run over to a man with a red hat and a large nose, holding out a notepad and pen, asking for an autograph, and Mega Man was on the receiving end of a tackle-hug from a boy with wings.

Not knowing what else to do, you decided to follow the map so you could put your things in your room. If you were stuck here for the foreseeable future, you might as well settle in. Luckily, the tournament grounds were fairly easy to navigate. Everywhere you turned, it just seemed to be more white and grey. Others would probably find it boring, but to you, it reminded you of home.

"Room 2-B," you said to yourself as you found the room you had been assigned to. Opening the door, you found the room to be fairly small. Not quite as small as the one you had had on the spaceship, but the furniture required for two people definitely made it feel a little cramped. One side of the room was decorated in oranges and blues, while the other in blues and whites. You assumed the blue and white side was yours, and put your bag down on the bed.

While putting your spare clothes away in the closet you had been provided with, the door to your room opened again, to reveal someone clad in some futuristic orange armour, carrying a duffle bag over one shoulder. "Oh, hey," they say, reaching up to take off their helmet. Underneath the helmet was a woman, similar in proportions to you and the other trainers, but with colours more similar to the Miis. "Wii Fit Trainer, right?"

"Yes." Since this woman had come into your room, bag and all, you assumed she was supposed to be your roommate. "Are you Samus Aran?"

"Yeah," she replies, dumping her bag and helmet on the other bed. "So, you got real name?"

"Huh?"

"Last tournament, we had a guy named Red, but the Hands insisted on calling him Pokémon Trainer. I was wondering if it was the same for you."

"No. That's it. I am Wii Fit Trainer JA22. Although Villager started calling me 'Fit', for some reason."

"Well, it is easier to remember a name than an ID. Mind if I call you that too?"

"I still think seems a bit informal."

"Not used to unprofessional situations?" Samus asks, getting stuff out of her bag and putting them in their rightful places around her side of the room. You nod. "Well, you might want to get used to that while you're here. This place is far from professional, despite what the Hands would like people to think."

Seeing this as your opportunity to find out what it is you've gotten yourself into, you ask, "What kind of tournament is this, anyway? I wasn't told anything about it, or even that I'd be competing."

"You weren't told? But you have to tick the box and everything."

"It told me I'd be attending. My boss assumed it was a normal off-site client."

"Ooo, you got suckered, bad. Anyway, the Super Smash Bros. tournament is a fighting tournament. There's been three before this one-"

"Wait, fighting tournament!?" you interrupt. "I saw people with swords out there! I'm going to be killed!" You begin to panic, and sit down on your bed.

"Woah woah woah, you'll be fine," Samus says, sitting down next to you and putting a hand on your shoulder to try and calm you down. "The Hands have some sort of technology that neutralises most of the damage. It'll still sting a bit when it hits, but you won't actually get any cuts from blades, or burns from fire. That's part of what makes Smash Bros. interesting. Instead of just killing or defeating your opponents, you have to knock them off the stage. The more damage they take, the further they fly."

You had calmed down a little, but were still nervous about the fact that you'd have to fight other people. You were supposed to help people get fit, not hurt them. "You said 'part of'. What's the other part?"

"I thought that would have been obvious. It's the people fighting. The Hands gather some of the greatest heroes from throughout the universe all together in one place, all for the sake of putting on a little show."

"Then… why am I here? I'm not a hero, I'm just a fitness trainer."

"Well, maybe the Hands saw something in you that you don't see yourself. Or maybe your institute is just that popular that even the Hands know about it." Seeing that you had calmed down a bit, Samus got up again and continued unpacking. "Anyway, it's nice to not be rooming with that puffball, Jigglypuff, again."

"Huh?" Regardless of your confusion at Samus' statement, you decide to continue unpacking as well.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You'll probably understand when you meet her, if she even got an invite. So, what do you do for fun?"

"…Fun?"

* * *

 **The first proper chapter already, and it's twice the length of the prologue. I was feeling kind of inspired today and wanted to keep working on it. Don't expect updates this fast in the future though.**

 **Sorry if Mega Man was kind of... not really there. I don't have as much to go off for his personality, and I wanted to focus more on Fit's interactions with Villager and Samus to set it up for the rest of the story.**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Slice of Home

"So let me get this straight," Samus said, looking a bit confused by your story. "You work for the Wii Fit Institute as a fitness trainer, and that's it? All you do is work?"

"Yes," you reply with complete confidence in your answer. To you, this was completely normal; it was the only life you'd ever known.

"And you've never once in your life had fun?"

"Well, I enjoy my work, but I don't think it would be considered fun. At least, not from what my clients tell me about their daily activities."

"Wow. Peach is going to have a field day with you."

"Who's Peach?"

"Oh, right, you don't know anyone yet. Sorry, I'm not used to having a newcomer as my roommate."

"Don't worry about it," you say, reassuring her as you would a client.

"Peach is one of the few female competitors in the tournament. She's a princess who spends half her time being kidnapped, and the other half hosting parties and sporting events, which she sometimes invites her kidnapper to."

"That's…" You weren't entirely sure how to reply to that. This Peach person didn't seem very bright."

"I know. I'll never understand her logic behind that. But once she finds out about you, she's bound to try and rope you into all sorts of activities. When she first joined the tournament, she kept insisting that I hang out with her and Zelda instead of the guys. She calmed down a bit by the second tournament, but she'll probably get all excited again once she find out there's another woman competing."

"So, did you?"

"Hm?"

"Did you 'hang out' with them?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's nice to hand out with them instead of the knuckleheads out there. Speaking of which, you should probably introduce yourself to at least some of them."

"I…" You hesitate, not sure how to respond, and not sure how Samus would react to your response.

"Oh no. Don't tell you've never made friends before."

"I've never really had much reason to talk to anyone besides my clients and my boss. I wouldn't consider my clients my friends, that's unprofessional."

"You don't even talk to the other trainers?"

"We don't get much time in between clients, and I wouldn't want to distract the other trainers from their work."

Samus sighs. "I guess that makes it my job to introduce you to everyone until you're settled in."

"Do you really have to?" You would have preferred to just roll out your yoga mat and practice away from everyone. Everyone here seemed so… casual. Every the one running the tournament didn't seem as formal as your boss seemed to treat you and the other trainers. It was just so far from everything you knew.

"Well, technically no, but we're doing it anyway." She takes you by the arm, catching you off guard, and pulls you up off the bed. "Trust me, it's better you do it now with me than to wait until more arrive."

Now it was your turn to sigh. "Okay."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Samus says as she begins to dismantle her armour and put it up on a rack on her side of the room. Over the course of the afternoon, Samus had managed to introduce you to most of the other 'veterans', with a few exceptions. Bowser she pointed out from afar, what with him being a villain and everything, DK she introduced you to, but he couldn't really say anything back, and Pikachu sort of introduced himself when he came up and climbed up onto Samus' shoulder. Samus had wanted you to introduce her to the other newcomers, but she could see how uncomfortable you already were with the situation, so she didn't force you any further.

You sit down on your bed. "How am I supposed to remember everyone?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Samus answers anyway. "Well, you didn't have any problem remembering your clients, did you?"

"Well, I had a schedule that told me which clients I was supposed to be meeting when."

"You live a really bare-bones life, huh?"

"It's the only life I've ever known."

"Really? What about before you started working for the Wii Fit Institute?"

"Before?... I don't think there was a before."

"You don't have any memories from before you started work? You're a strange one, Fit."

"Am I? Because everything here definitely feels strange to me."

"Oh don't get me wrong, there's plenty of weirdos here. But you're… different. I dunno." Samus finishes taking of and hanging up her armour. Underneath she was wearing a skin-tight blue suit. She seemed very tall and athletic. "You can use the shower first if you want."

"Thank you," you say, before heading into the ensuite bathroom your room had (they were supposed standard for all the rooms) to wash yourself off before bed.

* * *

By the time Samus was awake the next morning, you were already dressed and ready for the day, and were getting your yoga mat out of your chest Master Hand had provided in each other the rooms for competitors to store miscellaneous items like weapons.

"Fit?" Samus asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Getting ready for my morning warmup. I always do this so I'm all warmed up and ready for when the clients start arrive."

"Heh, you need to learn to relax a bit. When I'm competing in Smash, it's one of the few times I get to sleep in."

Before you can reply, Master Hand's voice echoes though a speaker on the roof. "Attention all competitors, I would like to hold a briefing before breakfast. Please come to the lobby as soon as you are ready. Thank you."

"Ugh, he always loves to do these so early in the morning. I'll get dressed and then we've got to head over there."

"But, what about my warmup?"

"Don't worry about it," Samus says as she heads into the bathroom, holding a blue suit like the one she was wearing yesterday. "You don't have any clients you need to be ready for while you're here."

"I… I…" You sit back down on the bed. You didn't like this at all. You were constantly being reminded of how far from your normal life this was, and when you thought you'd be able to reclaim a little part of it, it gets taken away before you can even start. You wanted to go home, to go back to your institute, and your clients, and your schedule. You just wanted everything to be normal again.

After a while, Samus comes out of the bathroom, clad in her blue suit, and a pair of futuristic-looking boots on her feet. She pulled what looked like a gun off of a shelf on her side of the room, and said, "Come on, let's go."

"Alright." You mood was clearly evident in your voice, but if Samus noticed, she didn't say anything. Having already gone this way a few times before the previous day, you both knew the way to the lobby from your room, and it doesn't take you long to get there. Master Hand, and well as a bunch of other competitors. You weren't the last ones there, so you had to wait until everyone had arrived.

Villager noticed your arrival, and waved to you. He seemed incredibly chipper compared to most of the other competitors, many of which who had just woken up. "Hi Fit!"

You frown at his use of the nickname he gave you. It just served as another reminder of how unprofessional this whole place was. You do your best to mask your dislike for the name, though, as Samus had also started referring to you by it, and you didn't want your roommate upset with you. "Hello Villager," you reply.

"Have you been settling in okay?"

"Well, actually…"

Before you can finish your reply, he notices who you arrived with. "Oh my gosh! You're Samus Aran!" He rummages around in his pocket, before eventually pulling out the same notepad and pen you had seen him with yesterday. "Can I have your autograph?"

Samus laughs a bit, but takes the pad and pen and signs on a new page. Noticing the other pages that had already been autographed, she asks, "Are you going to ask everyone for one of these?" She hands the items back to Villager, who puts them back in his pocket.

Villager nods. "Yep! Well, everyone from the last tournament, at least. I've already gotten the autograph of almost everyone here so far."

You felt a little ignored, having Villager ask you a question, only to go off on a tangent about getting an autograph. Before you could say anything about this, however, Master Hand clears his throat (if he even had one) to get everyone's attention. It seemed the last few people had arrived, and Master Hand was ready to start his briefing. You cross your arms, a little fed up with the way you were being treated here.

"Good morning everyone," Master Hand begun, "I hope you all slept well."

You weren't sure who the voice belonged to, but you could have sworn you heard someone mumble, "Would have slept better if you didn't wake us all up."

"Today, we begin preparations for the new tournament. This tournament, the fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament, will be our biggest and best tournament yet. We will have new events, audience participation, new merchandise, and of course, more fighters and stages than ever before. We can only hope that this will help make up for the catastrophe that occurred during the last tournament." You wondered what had happened at the last tournament that was so bad, but being respectful, you held on to your questions for a later time.

"As per usual, we will be taking you around, and showing you each one of the stages that we have created based on your home world. Once everyone has completed their tour, I have scheduled the first newcomer training session." Schedules, finally something you were familiar with. Even if you were doing unfamiliar things, at least you'd be able to memorised what you were supposed to do and when. "Pit, since you're currently the only Brawl veteran in attendance, you'll have to handle the newcomer training until more arrive."

Pit, who you knew from yesterday was the angel who had tackle-hugged Mega Man, nodded. "Alright," he said enthusiastically. You, meanwhile, added the term "brawl veteran" to your list of things to ask about later.

"Good. This year you'll be taking the tours in reverse-alphabetical order, so Wii Fit Trainer, you'll be first. Everyone else, you're free to go have breakfast, but come back here when you name is called over the loudspeaker. Wii Fit Trainer, follow me please."

Everyone else began to head off to the cafeteria to have breakfast. You breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that this will allow you to avoid any awkward, casual conversation during breakfast. You follow behind Master Hand as he leads you down one of the hallways.

"So," Master Hand asks you, "Have you been settling in okay?"

"No," you reply bluntly, "I haven't. I just feel… empty. I don't have any clients to attend to, no schedule to follow. I couldn't even do my morning warmup because you called that briefing." If hands could look guilty, that'd probably be how Master Hand looked right now. "I don't want to be here, and from everyone else's reaction yesterday, I don't think they'd miss me if I left."

"JA22, you know that isn't true. Samus was happy to have you as her roommate, so much so that she even went and introduced you to everyone here so far."

You are a little taken aback as Master Hand refers to you by your serial number. "How did you…"

"I'm omniscient. How else do you think I'd know who the greatest heroes in the universe are, and where they are in space and time?" The two of you went through a door, which led outside to some sort of metal platform. "Get on here." You comply, and Master Hand fiddles with some controls on the platform, which lifts it up to the platform into the air, and it starts moving.

"That reminds me, why was I chosen to compete? Everyone else here seems to be some sort of world-saving hero. I'm just a fitness trainer."

"Not every world has, or needs, a hero, JA22. Your world, for instance, is mostly peaceful, with various Miis standing to action whenever trouble does arise. With worlds like this, my brother and I need to consider what stands out about the world. And your institute stood out."

"My institute?"

"Despite existing only on Wuhu Island, until a second branch was opened, named the Wii Fit U Institute, Miis from all over the world would still come to the island to visit your institute. Word spread, and your small institute became a global phenomenon. Your success even made Wuhu a popular spot for other clubs, like the Pilotwings Association. I highly doubt your institute would have had the same success it had, had it not been for the Wii Fit Trainers, making you more than deserving of a spot on the tournament roster."

The platform landed down at a place that looked very familiar to you. It seemed to be almost an exact replica of the studio you worked in back at the Wii Fit Institute, except that there seemed to be floating balance boards. "This is the Wii Fit Studio, based on the studios you and the other trainers use at the Wii Fit Institute. The outside walls are like one-way mirrors, allowing the crowd to see the fight inside, but still keeping the atmosphere inside, including the mirror at the back that may distract or confuse fighters. The platforms, modelled after the Balance Board, the mascot of your institute, can appear in several different formations, and after a while…" He clicks his fingers, causing the balance boards to rise up into the air. The mirror on the back wall then fades to white, and shows a silhouette performing a yoga pose. "The platforms leave, and the mirror will fade away to one of the instructional videos your institute sells. The blast zones, where you have to be knocked for you to be counted as 'off the stage', are much more clearly defined in this stage, as they are the left and right walls, and the roof."

All your earlier troubles seemed to disappear. Despite being in this strange place so far away from Wuhu Island, this recreation was done so well that you felt like you were back home. Noticing the relief on your face, Master Hand says, "I feel like I should mention that the stages are allowed to be accessed outside of matches and training sessions before the tournament begins. Just try not to spend too long in here." For what was probably the first time since arriving here, you were genuinely happy. Master Hand was actually letting you spend time in a little slice of home. But that wasn't the end of it. "I'll have one of the Fighting Mii Team bring you the current schedule for the newcomer training sessions. And, since you're the only one so far who's actually been busy doing something early in the morning, I'll try to hold my briefings a little later in the morning. We may be forcing you to stay here against your wishes, but at the very least, we can try to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you." Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad. Now if only you had a client or two to work with.

* * *

 **There was originally going to be much more in this chapter. Samus was going to come with JA22, and JA22 was going to find out about Ridley and stuff, and the whole newcomer training session was going to happen, but this chapter was long enough already, so I'll save that for another time.**

 **Why reverse alphabetical order you say? Well the Hands alternate for each tournament; alphabetical and then reverse alphabetical. And because it's plot convenient.**


End file.
